


Cold Shoulder

by kinneybaby83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, any fandom
Genre: F/M, could work for just about anything, i wrote it with look in mind, sorry i just have feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can be just as cold as him sometimes, if in a different way. Yet he keeps coming back for more.</p>
<p>*WARNING ⚠ * major fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shoulder

He could hear her before he saw her; sobbing coming from there room.  
Silent and quick, he slipped into the room. Sure enough, there she lay on the bed, her body shaking.  
'Darling?'  
It seemed a common pet name. However, only after she had told him she read somewhere that ' darling' supposedly at one time meant, ' my favorite minion' did he state using it for her.  
As he said it, he reached out for her shoulder as he knelt behind her.  
Don't! Just don't . . .'  
Hmmm... Anger, as well as sadness. What brought that on?  
She obviously wasn't going to talk right now.  
Fine.  
He continued as if she hasn't spoken, maneuvering til he was wrapped behind her. She was freezing and shaking with cold, anger, pure emotion.  
He pulled the comforter over both of them, am extra over her feet.  
Then he wrapped himself around her, covering, enveloping.  
He didn't say anything, and neither did she for a long while.  
He laced his fingers with hers, moving both hands to caress her. Over her stomach, over her chest. Nothing sexual, just calming.  
Maybe an hour passed.  
He began to wonder if she had fallen asleep.  
But she finally spoke.  
' Most people would have left me alone'.  
He chuckled, kissing her neck.  
' We both know I am not " most people", darling."  
She hummed, he could have sworn almost smiled. He continued to kiss her neck, up her cheek. Feather light, comforting.  
' Besides, you don't deserve to be alone when you are in the depths of despair. Even if it's me you are angry with, I am still here for you.'  
She was crying again, but this time it was different.

'im not pretty. Not thin, and I have major personality issues. Why stick with me?'  
He chuckled again. He removed his hand from hers to reach up and gently pull her chin towards him.  
' You are unique. There is no one like you , nor is there ever likely to be. So, lack traditional aspects of beauty and undesirable personality are part of you and quite worthy of love. You are worthy'

Then, he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had a really bad 24 hours and needed this.  
> Un-betaed and written in a hurry on a phone.


End file.
